Scary or Sweety?
by baekgihun
Summary: "Jangan duduk disini!" "Come on, bruh. Kau masih percaya dengan hal seperti itu? menjijikan" - kaihun story!


**Scary or Sweety?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

—KAIHUN'S STORY—

.

.

.

.

"Jangan duduk disini!"

"Come on, bruh. Kau masih percaya dengan hal seperti itu? menjijikan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekgihun present

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

Kim jongin melirik sebelah mata pada seisi kelas nya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi nya mempijakan kaki disini. Awal tahun ajaran baru membuat pemuda itu naik ke tingkat berikutnya, dan tentu saja kelas baru siap menjadi tempat ia belajar selama setahun kedepan.

Seakan tidak peduli, ia berlalu masuk kedalam kelas.

Tanpa memperhatikan sekitar nya, jongin melangkahkan kaki nya malas melewati sela-sela antara meja satu dengan meja lain nya. Sampai sebuah suara baritone yang berteriak dan menyelipkan nama nya, pemuda itu berhenti melangkah.

"Hei, bruh" sapa seseorang sambil menaruh tangan nya di bahu jongin. Yang mau tidak mau, membuat jongin memalingkan tubuh nya.

"Apa?" Tanya jongin malas.

"Begitu kah kau menyapa teman mu setelah tidak bertemu sebulan lebih?" Ucap seseorang itu dengan nada terlalu mendrama. Jongin bergidik ngeri mendengar nya.

"Apa aku harus menyapa 'hai chanyeol temanku, sahabatku, soulmateku,tetanggaku, mantan teman sekelasku, belahan jiwaku'?" Ujar jongin malas-malasan. "Tidak akan" sargah nya.

"Untuk yang terakhir seperti nya tidak usah" cengir chanyeol —nama seseorang itu—.

"Kau di kelas sini?" Tanya chanyeol sambil memutar kepala nya melihat seisi ruangan nya.

"Hn" gumam jongin tidak peduli.

"Astaga— kau beruntung sekali kim!" Chanyeol mendekatkan diri nya untuk membisikan sesuatu pada sang pemuda tan.

"Murid perempuan disini memiliki dua bola sebesar semangka" bisik nya tidak tahu malu.

Plak

Sebuah buku berhalaman tebal mendarat begitu saja di kepala chanyeol. Yang mana sang pelaku kini menaruh kembali buku tadi di meja entah milik siapa, ia tidak peduli sambil memasang wajah datar.

"Yak!"

"Keluar dari sini dan kembalilah ke kelas mu" desis jongin.

"Kau ingin tahu tentang sesuatu yang sangat penting kim?" Chanyeol berujar sambil memasang wajah idiot nya.

"Apa park" gumam jongin tidak peduli, lagi.

"Aku sekelas lagi dengan mu! HAHAHAHAHA" Suara tawa yang tidak tahu malu menggelegar seisi kelas. Membuat beberapa murid disana memasang wajah pergi-dari-sana-idiot, tak terkecuali jongin.

"Aku ingin mual" ujar jongin kembali melanjutkan langkah nya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Jarak antara meja sangat lah minim, salah kan ruangan kelas yang tidak seberapa besar ini namun diisi dengan banyak murid, yang jelas saja murid-murid itu membutuhkan meja. Membuat kelas ini sempit kelihatan nya.

"Mau kemana kim?" Teriak chanyeol yang entah kenapa ia diam saja dari tadi.

"Mencari tempat"

Jongin terus berjalan dengan malas. Sampai nya pada meja deretan terakhir, pemuda itu terdiam sebentar sambil memandangi meja yang letak nya di pojok ruangan itu. Namun ia kembali menghardikan bahu tidak peduli. Melupakan aura aneh yang keluar dari meja itu. Jongin sudah ingin menaruh tas nya di kursi itu. Namun, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangan nya. Membuat jongin berdecih tidak suka.

"Jangan duduk disini!" Chanyeol berucap cepat sebelum jongin melontarkan protes.

"Kau lihat park" jongin membalikan tubuh nya, menunjukan pada sang sahabat seisi kelas mereka. "Semua meja disini sudah ada penghuni nya" ujar nya menekankan setiap kata.

"Dan aku tidak akan mau lagi satu meja dengan mu" ucap si tan saat melihat chanyeol menunjuk meja disamping pemuda itu. Meja dengan dua kursi itu memang salah satu nya tidak diisi orang lain. Chanyeol sudah mempatenkan tempat disebelah nya untuk sang sahabat hitam nya.

"Turuti saja kata ku kali ini" bujuk chanyeol.

Brak

Jongin melemparkan tas nya brutal pada meja yang ditunjuk chanyeol tadi. Ia segera mendudukan diri di kursi yang akan menjadi milik nya selama setahun kedepan. Diikuti chanyeol yang menghempaskan pantat nya untuk duduk.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau duduk di kursi belakang" ujar chanyeol setelah menoleh kan kepala nya ke belakang.

"Kenapa? Lagi pula tempat itu tidak ada penghuni nya" ucap jongin yang sebelum nya juga menoleh kebelakang.

"Tidak ada penghuni apa nya—" gumam chanyeol. "Seseorang akan melarang seseorang lain nya jika duduk di tempat belakang"

"Siapa?" Tanya jongin meremehkan. "Seseorang pembuat kursi itu?" Kekeh nya.

"Aish, pelankan suara mu" suruh chanyeol sambil melihat sekitar.

"Park, kau tadi saja sudah berteriak tidak tahu malu nya— tapi sekarang kau menyuruhku memelankan suara, ck"

"Kau harus mendengar ini" ujar chanyeol sambil mencondongkan tubuh nya mendekat pada jongin.

"Katakan saja" jongin menyandarkan punggung nya di kursi.

"Kursi dibelakang sudah diisi penghuni lain nya— dalam artian penghuni lain nya berasal dari dunia lain nya" bisik chanyeol.

Konyol, jongin hampir tersedak liur nya sendiri.

"Ya terus?" Tanya jongin menantang.

"Aish— kita harus berhati-hati jangan sampai membuat nya tersinggung" bodoh, pikir jongin.

"Lalu kau sekarang apa?" Tanya jongin menahan tawa nya.

"Yak, kim. Dengarkan aku, ini serius" chanyeol merengut yang kelihatan nya tidak cocok sekali ekspresi itu di wajah nya.

"Ya oke" jongin mengibaskan sebelah tangan nya.

"Karena kau sahabat ku, dan sekarang kembali menjadi kawan se meja ku, jadi si tampan ini akan menceritakan kisah dibalik mengapa dilarang nya seseorang duduk di kursi belakang" bisik chanyeol takut-takut.

"Aku tidak salah sebelum nya tidak ingin kembali duduk dengan seseorang yang bodoh seperti—"

Chanyeol memberi tatapan yang mematikan pada sahabat hitam nya. "Pada akhir nya kau juga duduk disini" gumam nya.

"Ceritalah sesuka hati mu, park" jongin hanya tidak ingin bocah bodoh yang entah mengapa menjadi sahabat nya ini mengomel lebih lanjut.

"Nama nya seron, sebun, sehum, atau apalah itu aku lupa—" cengir chanyeol menggaruk-garukan pipi nya yang tidak gatal.

"Dulu nya ia adalah murid biasa disini, sama seperti kita. Namun, ia selalu menyindiri tanpa mau berinteraksi dengan murid lain nya. Membuat nya harus mengalami bullying, yang aku juga bingung mengapa hanya karena pendiam menjadi bahan permainan teman sekelas nya— setiap hari, murid-murid akan mendatangi kursi belakang, dan melakukan tindakan bully yang bisa dikatakan mengerikan! Owh— mungkin karena ia lelah dengan semua itu, akhir nya ia melakukan nya. Pada suatu hari, saat semua sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, ia masih di kursi belakang. Kata nya, ia duduk dengan wajah pucat dengan sebuah pisau di tangan nya. Cctv menangkap kejadian hari itu" cerita chanyeol antusias.

"Lalu?" Jongin mulai terbawa suasana pada cerita sahabat nya yang benar atau tidak itu.

"Pisau itu tertusuk di perut nya! Tidak sampai disitu, dengan mengerikan nya, ia melepas pisau itu, dan menggoreskan nya di... leher" chanyeol memberikan nada rendah pada bagian akhir cerita nya. "Berulang-ulang! Sampai mati" ucap chanyeol membara.

Jongin memutar bola mata nya malas. "Jadi?" Tanya nya.

"Tentu saja tempat belakang sangat tidak boleh untuk didekati! Jika iya, kata nya hantu nya akan mengikuti kemana pun seseorang yang duduk disitu sampai mau membantu melepaskan pisau yang tertancap dileher nya" chanyeol merasakan bulu nya naik dengan sendiri nya.

"Come on, bruh. Kau masih percaya dengan hal seperti itu? menjijikan" cibir jongin.

"Itu kabar yang beredar hitam" ucap chanyeol malas karena sahabat nya ini seakan memberikan respon tidak percaya... mungkin?

Jongin tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajah nya pada sang sahabat dengan ekspresi misterius dari nya. "Kau tahu park.."

"A-apa?" Chanyeol gelalapan.

"Jika kau menceritakan hantu, maka hantu itu juga akan ikut mendengarkan mu" bisik jongin seduktif di telinga besar chanyeol.

Muka chanyeol sontak memucat. Bibir pemuda itu membiru dan bisa dilihat ia mengusap kan jari-jari nya yang membasah karena keringat dingin.

Tiba-tiba aura mencekam menyelimuti nya, dan juga kelas nya. Namun jongin-

"Hahahahahahaha"

tertawa hingga menganggetkan seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Kau menakutiku hitam!" Bentak chanyeol tidak terima.

"Lihat wajah bodoh mu itu hahaha—" jongin meloncat-loncat di tempat nya. Berlebihan oke?

"Aku bisa saja mati karena ketakutan" chanyeol mengusap wajah nya gusar.

"Maka nya, tidak usah membicarakan nya seperti itu" kali ini jongin kembali pada ekspresi cool nya.

Tanpa kedua nya sadari. Sesosok bayangan yang sedang duduk di kursi belakang memandangi kedua nya. Dengan dua tangan yang bertumpu pada wajah nya, sosok itu mengerucutkan bibir nya. Dan oh-jangan lupakan pisau yang tertancap di leher nya. Juga masih banyak darah yang membekas disekitar kulit leher pucat nya. Pandangan sosok itu lurus terarah pada jongin dan chanyeol di depan nya.

"Aku tidak semenakutkan itu" rajuk nya.

"Yoda! Ku gentayangi kau!" Teriak sosok itu pada yang bertelinga besar. "Tapi aku bukan hantu yang seperti itu" lirih nya sambil menggigit bibir bawah pucat nya.

Sosok bayangan itu kembali menumpukan wajah nya, kembali memandang lurus ke depan dengan lirih.

Suasana kelas riuh sekarang, namun tidak menganggu acara mengobrol dua teman hampir di pojok sana. Kedua nya terlihat serius dalam pembicaraan mereka, ehm ralat, mungkin hanya yang bertelinga lebar saja antusias kelihatan nya.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, hitam— aku memiliki bukti nya" ucap chanyeol bangga mengeluarkan ponsel putih dari saku celana pemuda itu.

"Ng?" Jongin memasang wajah mau tahu kemudian tidak peduli nya, labil.

"Seseorang dari kelas sini mengupload sesuatu di akun sns nya, dan kau tahu apa itu!?" Chanyeol memalingkan tubuh nya menghadap jongin.

"Apa?"

"Profil dan foto sebum itu setelah bunuh diri hari"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan nya pada ponsel bermerk di negara nya itu. Tangan nya bergerak menyentuh kebawah, seolah mencari sesuatu. Jongin hanya bisa menunggu sampai sang sahabat berceloteh kembali.

"Aha! Nama nya sehun, oh sehun!" Ujar chanyeol nyaring. Pemuda itu mengarahkan layar ponsel nya pada jongin, membuat si pemuda tan melihat dua foto orang yang terlihat sama namun dengan keadaan berbeda. Di foto pertama, orang itu tersenyum manis ke arah kamera dengan wajah pucat dan bibir merah muda terlihat menggoda. Di foto kedua, sukses membuat jongin bergidik, tergambarkan seseorang yang tergeletak mengenaskan di kursi, dengan cairan pekat merah hampir di seluruh tubuh nya dan sebuah pisau tertancap dileher pucat seseorang itu.

"Untuk apa yang seperti itu selalu disebarkan" lirih sosok dibelakang jongin dan chanyeol. Pandangan nya terlihat sedih dan murung, masih dengan wajah yang tertumpu di dua tangan pucat nya.

"Manis" gumam jongin.

"Hah!?" Teriak chanyeol memastikan, membuat si tan memutar bola mata nya malas.

"Ehm— kurasa dia manis" puji jongin spontan.

Sontak sosok bayangan bernama sehun dibelakang tersentak, punggung nya menegang tiba-tiba. Untuk pertama kali nya selama ia mati, ada seseorang yang memuji nya. Walau hanya sebatas kalimat, tapi tidak bisa menutup kemungkinan pada wajah nya yang memanas dan memberikan aksen merah padam di wajah pucat nya. Kok bisa?

Sementara chanyeol menganga. Rahang bawah pemuda itu terhempas, semakin menjadikan nya terlihat idiot. "A-apa?" Gagap nya.

"Dia terlalu manis untuk mati mengenaskan seperti itu" ucap jongin malas penuh penekanan. Mengapa ia harus memiliki sahabat yang lemot nya seperti siput ingin melahirkan? Sial.

"Tidak bisa di percaya" gumam si telinga lebar menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya, terlihat mendramtisir memang.

.

.

Di hari pertama, kedua nya sudah disuguhi pelajaran bertema sejarah, membosankan sungguh. Mata jongin berputar saat ia mencoba melihat guru wanita di depan sana menjelaskan materi pelajaran. Dilihat nya kesamping, chanyeol yang seperti sedang mencatat dengan mulut bergumam materi yang di catat nya.

Sehun menggerutu bosan. Bertahun-tahun, ia harus disugi keadaan seperti ini, belajar-mengajar. Sampai sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran pemuda pucat itu. Dimajukan tubuh nya sedikit. Mengarahkan mulut nya pada si telinga lebar.

'Yoda~' bisik sehun samar-samar yang hanya terdengar oleh nya.

'Hai idiot~' ulang sehun dengan cara yang sama.

Si pucat terkikik pelan melihat reaksi yang diberikan chanyeol. Ia tertawa dalam hati, melihat chanyeol yang seperti sedang mengibaskan telinga nya menjadi hiburan tersendiri dalam bosan nya.

"Seperti ada yang meniup telinga ku" gusar chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan terus tangan nya. Jongin menoleh ada sahabat nya, menatap keheranan. "Kenapa?" Tanya nya.

"Seseorang seperti berbisik di telinga ku" ujar chanyeol polos.

"Mungkin hantu pisau di leher nya itu yang berbisik" ucap jongin yang membuat chanyeol menggebrakan meja, namun masih terdengar pelan.

"Kau jangan bercanda hitam!" Bentak nya.

Jongin hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi wajah kesal chanyeol. Namun ia lekas merubah menjadi ekspresi datar saat guru wanita di depan menoleh ke arah kedua nya, hanya sesaat saja untung nya.

Sekali lagi, sehun menegang dibuat pemuda tan itu. Sebelum nya dibuat merona, kini ia harus dihadapi rasa kaget. Bagaimana jongin jongin itu mengetahui kegiatan nya?

Perlahan namun pasti, sehun kembali mendudukan diri nya seperti semula, was-was dengan si pemuda tan.

"Jangan bilang—" chanyeol menggantungkan kalimat nya. "Kau bisa melihat hantu!?"

"Tentu saja tidak" balas jongin tidak ingin menanggapi.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu itu!?" Chanyeol semakin menuntut.

"Kau idiot sekali~ tentu saja tadi itu aku hanya menakutimu yang bodoh" sukses sebatang pensil mengenai bagian dada jongin. Yang melempar mendeklik kesal sambil memasang wajah mengancam, bagi jongin itu tidak ada guna nya jika membuat takut.

"Jadi hanya untuk menakuti si yoda yah" kembali, lirih si pemuda pucat dibelakang.

"Kalau saja aku bisa melihat hantu— mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta pandangan pertama pada hantu berwajah manis yang 'kata nya' penghuni kursi belakang" tukas jongin tanpa ragu.

Chanyeol memasang wajah ngeri. Sahabat nya ini masih waras kan?

"Kau lebih idiot dari ku ternyata" gumam chanyeol yang kembali memandang lurus papan tulis di depan kelas nya.

Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat chanyeol yang seperti.. takut mungkin?

Kembali pada kursi kosong 'berpenghuni' di belakang. Sehun tidak berwajah murung lagi seperti biasa nya. Dua tangan nya juga tidak bertumpu seperti sebelum nya, melainkan sudah bergantungan lemah di kedua sisi kursi. Memandang lurus kedepan, lebih tepat nya ke sosok tan, bola mata sehun membulat. Perkataan jongin beberapa saat yang lalu, membuat nya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Entah apa itu, tapi ia merasa ganjal namun senang juga dalam bersamaan.

Ja-jatuh cinta kata nya?

Pada hantu seperti ini?

.

.

"Kau ingin langsung pulang setelah ini?" Tanya chanyeol yang sudah berdiri sambil mengaitkan sebelah tangan ransel nya. Memandang lurus pada jongin yang masih membereskan buku-buku, yang bahkan tadi tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

"Hn" angguk jongin memasukan buku tulis terakhir ke dalam tas nya.

"Tidak ingin pulang bersama?" Ajak chanyeol dengan senyuman lima jari milik nya.

"Aku tidak ingin direpotkan oleh mu"

Chanyeol mencebik lidah nya kesal bukan main. "Baiklah kalau begitu hitam" ujar nya.

Kepergian chanyeol membuat jongin sendirian di dalam kelas itu. Murid-murid lain nya sudah bergegas pulang seakan jika tidak pulang pintu rumah akan terkunci, berlebihan. Jongin memutar kepala nya seisi kelas. Benar-benar sepi, tanpa ada penghuni lain nya.

Jika penghuni yang dikatakan berpijak di tanah— mungkin memang sudah tidak ada, namun yang melayang, masih tersisa di pojok sana. Menampilkan tatapan sedih, ia harus menunggu sampai esok pagi, sehingga ia tidak kesepian lagi walau hanya mendengar suara ribut murid-murid disini.

Jongin berjalan ke arah pintu, langkah nya terasa pelan. Nafas yang memburu menggema seisi kelas. Seragam yang sudah tidak benar keadaan nya itu, membuat nya terlihat semakin... tampan?

Hei, itu hanya pemikiran sosok yang melayang.

"Sampai jumpa besok lagi, hitam" sehun terkekeh pelan diakhir kalimat nya. Mungkin karena hampir seharian ini ia mendengar ejekan itu.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu membuat sehun yang sedang terkekeh menjadi tegang bukan main.

"K-kau—" ucap nya tersendat.

Jongin yang kini sedang berbalik membuat nya berkata-kata. Bukan hanya berbalik, namun pemuda tan itu mengarahkan padangan nya lurus, terarah tepat pada mata si pucat. Seakan-akan si tan sedang menatap pada si pucat.

Tunggu!

Menatap?

Hei—

"Ini bukan hitam, tapi erotis" sela jongin dengan nada bercanda, tertawa pelan setelah nya. Sehun menutup mulut nya rapat-rapat.

Jongin mengangkat bahu nya pelan, sehun yang terdiam membuat nya merasa diabaikan. "Sehun?" Panggil nya.

"Kau bisa melihat ku?" Tanya sehun ragu.

"Begitulah—"

"Tapi tadi pada si yoda kau mengatakan nya tidak" sehun menegakan punggung nya lurus di sandaran kursi.

"Jika aku mengatakan nya iya, bukan chanyeol yang ketakutan— tapi kau, manis" kata jongin membuat sehun terdiam, kalimat terakhir dari jongin lah yang membuat nya seperti itu.

"Kau benar-benar manis rupa nya jika dilihat seperti ini" jongin mengatakan nya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Melupakan pisau yang tertancap dileher pemuda yang ia sebut manis itu. Persetan, memang kenyataan nya wajah pucat sehun terlihat manis dan menggoda, dan oh— jangan lupakan setiap rajuan manja dari si pucat selama beberapa jam yang lalu. Yang dengan setia nya jongin mendengarkan, sambil menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh kebelakang dan membalas setiap perkataan si pucat. Cinta pada pandangan pertama eh?

Sehun sontak tertunduk dalam— berusaha sebisa mungkin menghidari kontak mata mereka. Sebelum nya sehun mengira jongin adalah lelaki arogan dan dingin saat bersama sahabat yoda nya, bukan penggoda seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang" ujar jongin membalikan tubuh nya, dan kembali melangkah keluar kelas.

Samar-samar sebelum pintu tertutup, sehun mendengar suara si pemuda tan.

"Besok kita akan bertemu lagi, manis"

Keadaan kelas yang hening total, membuat sehun mengangkat kepala nya ragu. Kegiatan nya menunduk tadi terasa aneh bagi nya. Mengingat pisau dileher nya yang terselip di bagian-bagian daging nya, sungguh risih jika ia menunduk seperti tadi.

Perlahan sehun memegangi kedua pipi nya bersamaan. Jari-jari pucat pemuda itu bersatu padu dengan wajah pucat nya. Memandang lurus pada pintu kelas yang sudah terkunci rapat. Senyum tipis tersemat di sela-sela ia menggigit bibir bawah.

"Ugh, s-seperti nya aku menyukai nya—" gumam si hantu penghuni di pojok kelas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

END /?

Thanks for reading/?

SALAM HANGAT SEMUA ^^!


End file.
